


breathe me

by prinxiety



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Prose Smut, is that the term, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinxiety/pseuds/prinxiety
Summary: anxiety has never felt so alive





	

Anxiety was more than just fear. And not everyone knew that.

Anxiety was also adrenaline. He was the butterflies in your chest and stomach. He was the rush that made you feel alive.

And falling for Prince has never made him feel so terrified and alive. Yet he'd never guess after months of pining and teasing remarks, he'd end up here; with the royal persona above him and his lips peppering kisses at his light skin up to his neck. Anxiety felt himself practically burning at the noises that escaped him, pale fingers grappling at Prince's back. Bitten fingernails scraped down Prince's back and the anxious persona breathed out an embarrassed apology. The other didn't respond however, seemingly unbothered by it as his pace only quickened.

Anxiety couldn't help but let out a whine that turned into a low moan. He felt Prince teasing at a sensitive spot on his neck below his jaw and knew a mark would be left behind. He knew he'd complain the next day but his stomach was in knots and his heart was thundering against his rib cage and he couldn't find it in himself to care. Anxiety has never felt so alive.

Despite both reaching their limits, Anxiety could still feel the other gently placing kisses along his shoulder and collar bone before finally reaching his lips. Despite his arrogant personality, Prince proved to be a giving lover.

Sooner or later, the both fell asleep with Anxiety's back pressed against Prince's chest, and his arms wrapped around the darker persona. For the first time in a long time, Anxiety fell asleep with ease. 

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you haven't written smut in 4 years


End file.
